Todos los pasos que me llevaron a ti
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Y poco a poco, con esperanza y esfuerzo llegué a ti, no lo viste venir ¿verdad? Yo tampoco supe cuando empecé a enamorarme, suena tan ridículo pero es tan cierto como que ahora hace frió y no hay nadie que me de calor.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas pues pensé en hacer un fic cortito Nejixhina de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. Planteó básicamente las escenas más importantes que les llevaron a enamorarse (todo inventado por mi, una lastima jaja) **

**Es el primer capitulo así que depende de los comentarios que tenga habrá una continuación si no lo dejaré en un simple one-shot. **

**¡Disfrutar de la lectura besos! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Todos los pasos que me llevaron a ti. <strong>

_**Capitulo I: Cuando Hanabi se aburre. **_

Aquella sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro, adoraba verle entrenar, era tan fuerte… Todos sus movimientos eran coordinados y perfectos, algo con lo que ella solo podría soñar, sentía tal admiración, tal deseo de ser como él, de que él saliera de su mundo interior y la viera.

_-¿Otra vez espiando a Neji nii-san? _

Hinata enrojeció hasta tal punto que no se podría distinguir entre su cara y un tomate, Hanabi únicamente rió por lo bajo y se colocó a su derecha, para observar también el arduo entrenamiento de Neji.

_-¿Por qué no le dices que te entrene?_

Hinata la miró y luego negó con la cabeza.

_-Neji-nisan no perderá su tiempo conmigo. _

Murmuró cabizbaja sintiendo una punzada atravesar su corazón.

Hanabi bufó ante la muestra de cobardía de su hermana, más no la contestó, sabía por experiencia que Hinata se rehusaría a intentar un acercamiento mayor al que tenía con Neji, simplemente para no ser un estorbo para él, y aunque así no conseguiría que él la viera del modo que ella ansiaba se contentaría con lo que ella tenía. Verle a escondidas y una relación cordial, maldita estúpida pensó.

Sabía que la admiración de Hinata era mucho más grande para ser llamada de ese modo y aunque ella se empeñara en ocultarlo, Hanabi era demasiado lista para saber que lo que escondía su hermana era un amor que traspasaba la barrera de lo normal.

_-Por lo menos podrías ser cortes y servirle un té. _

_-Tienes, tienes razón Hanabi. _

Vio a su hermana alejarse por el pasillo y sonrió, era el momento perfecto para que ella tomará cartas en el asunto, después de todo carecía de misiones relevantes y no le vendría mal un poco de acción a su monótona vida en la mansión.

Hinata sirvió el humeante té sobre la taza de porcelana blanca y lo colocó sobre una bandeja pequeña, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si su primo recibiría con agrado la pequeña recompensa por su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento.

Salió por la puerta del jardín y contempló a Neji sentado en el césped, cambiando sus vendajes, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo ella.

_-Neji nii-san. _

_-Hinata-sama_.- se levantó rápidamente_.- ¿Desea algo? _

_-Yo… bueno veras… como has estado entrenando tanto… yo, yo quería traerte un té en tu hora de descanso… ya que bueno a lo mejor no le gusta pero yo, yo… _

_-Agradecido Hinata-sama. No debería tomarse tantas molestias._

_-No es nada. _

-_Oh vaya pero si están aquí. _

La voz infantil de Hanabi les sacó de aquella especie de trance.

_-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? _

_-Bien Hanabi-sama. _

_-Sabes Neji nii-san he pensado que podría entrenar a Hinata, ya sabe padre se contentara mucho._

Hinata palideció ante la mención de su hermana, Neji dudo un momento ante la sugerencia de su prima pequeña.

_-Si Hinata-sama gusta será un placer. _

_-Claro Hinata estará contentísima. _

Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal sobre sus labios mientras miraba a su hermana, esta empezó a tiritar y pronto se retiró dejando el té sobre el suelo del porche, se encerró en sus aposentos y se llevó la mano al corazón, podría contar sus latidos fuertes y sonoros, no cabía en si de entusiasmo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren saber más? Pues comenten! <strong>

**¡Un saludo! **


	2. La parte buena del lado malo

**El fandom Nejihina anda un poco abandonado ¿No? **

**Bueno os dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis vuestros encantadores comentarios van a hacer falta. **

**Quejas y sugerencias ya saben. **

**¡Un besazo! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Todos los pasos que me llevaron a ti. <strong>

**Capitulo dos: La parte buena del lado malo. **

Tosió levemente, sentía como si una navaja acariciara de manera tortuosa sus cuerdas vocales. Trató de incorporarse del futon pero sus huesos parecían estar hechos de cristal, no era un dolor insoportable, si no parecido al de un pequeño hematoma que se esparcía a lo largo de ella.

Su boca estaba completamente seca, lo notaba al abrir y cerrar, pasó su lengua sobre sus labios y contempló que estaban agrietados, incluso creyó percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre aquella rugosa superficie.

Instintivamente colocó su mano sobre su frente, ardía, y aquello la desalentó de sobremanera. Era jueves, era día de entrenamiento, era su día para estar con Neji.

Sus entrenamientos a veces se veían reducidos por las muchas misiones que su primo acarreaba, y siempre que él decía "Disculpe Hinata-sama la Hokage me requiere" ella asentía conforme, más por dentro deseaba que la misión se aplazara o que simplemente hubiera escuchado mal, siempre se equivocaba.

Pero ese día ella había enfermado, la molestaba, vaya que si lo hacía. Hubiera deseado que un vendaval azotara Konoha o que el mismísimo Orochimaru intentara destruirla, pero no, allí estaba ella más blanca que la nieve, con los ojos a medio abrir, la nariz roja y los labios morados y despellejados, la viva imagen de la belleza.

Se logró levantar y caminó con cuidado hasta el baño. Optó por ignorar su reflejo.

Se sumergió entre la espuma y el agua caliente, aquello pareció relajar su musculatura y ablandar el dolor óseo, más aún sentía su cabeza flotar en nubes de algodón.

Antes de encaminarse al dojo se dio un leve vistazo para asegurarse de haber cogido color.

_-Buenos días Neji nii-san. _

Habló mientras miraba sus pies, ocultando su rostro ovalado bajo aquellas hebras azulinas.

_- Hinata-sama váyase ahora mismo a su cuarto. _

Ella levantó el rostro sorprendida y le encontró a unos pocos metros de distancia, mirándola con aquellos ojos tan iguales y distintos, pero siempre inmutables, sintió vergüenza.

_-Pero… Pero hoy tú… Yo hoy, hoy había entrenamiento. _

_- Hinata-sama, ¿No se ve? Estoy seguro de que tiene fiebre, debe reposar. _

Ella meneó la cabeza con fuerza, al instante se arrepintió, perdió el equilibrio, vio como la luz natural se volvía más clara y casi insoportable, apenas logró descifrar porque no había caído al suelo.

_-Hinata-sama no toleraré que ande en estas condiciones, podría lastimarse, esta enferma. _

No se atrevió a negarlo se sentía tan bien así, acurrucada entre sus brazos, suspendida en el aire, con la cabeza apoyada entre el ángulo de su cuello y hombro, rozando con su nariz los cabellos de él, aquello era demasiado real como para no ser especial.

_-La llevaré a su habitación y después avisaré a algún ninja medico del bouke. _

Neji abrió la puerta con lentitud y de igual manera la posó sobre el futon, corrió un poco las cortinas para que la claridad no la molestara y sentó en una silla cercana a la cama.

_-¿Cómo tenía pensado entrenar así?_

_- Yo solo… yo…yo… no quería que se molestara nii-san. _

_- No me cabrearía por algo como eso, sin embargo su actitud casi suicida de hoy Hinata-sama es altamente cuestionable. _

_-Gomen…_

Articuló la muchacha dolorida por aquella actitud tan fría y rígida, él pareció notarlo y rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacía el baño, de allí tomó una toalla empapada en agua tibia y la puso sobre la frente de Hinata.

_-Iré a buscar al medico ahora mismo. _

Ella alcanzó su mano en un movimiento fugaz que le tomó por sorpresa.

_-Neji nii-san quédate por favor. _

_- Me quedaré el tiempo que guste Hinata-sama. _

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que la noche ya había caído, los rayos lunares alumbraban su cuarto dándole un aura mística y siniestra a la vez, olvidó por completo cuando había caído dormida, más su corazón no pudo evitar latir al descompás cuando a su lado yacía él.

Nunca le había visto tan relajado, realmente nunca le había visto así, parecía tan débil que sentía miedo de tocarle, más aquella curiosidad insana la obligó a levantar el índice y palpar con suavidad su mejilla izquierda. Era tan suave que fue inevitable no pasar la palma de su mano para sentir aquel maravilloso contacto, sintió la confusión reinar en su interior por aquellos dos sentimientos tan contradictorios que bullían en su alma, parecía tan correcto acariciarle más no podía dejar de sentirse una ladrona, alguien tocando algo que no era suyo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a pasar aquellas horas siguientes reposando, quería encontrarse bien al día siguiente, más aquel susurro contra su nuca pudo perturbarla lo suficiente como para no pegar ojo.

_-Buenas noches Hinata-sama. _


End file.
